


Pain for Pleasure

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunji takes a painful interest in Arbitro's latest modification to Akira - some shiny new nipple piercings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain for Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Arbitro End. My second entry for [areyougame](http://areyougame.dreamwidth.org/) Summer 2015, for the prompt _Togainu no Chi, Gunji/Akira: nipple piercings - hurts so good._ Also counts for the piercings/tattoos square on my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. Many, many hugs to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are the property of Nitro+Chiral.

Every day, Akira woke up in pain, and every day he cursed himself for getting into this situation. Taking food from a masked man with a pink feather boa? What had he been thinking? The only explanation was that he’d been too worried about the situation with Keisuke to think straight. Why else would he have done it?

Keisuke… Akira’s heart sank as he thought of his friend. Was Keisuke still alive? Still killing? How long had he been down here now? Days? Weeks? Months? It had been so easy to lose track of time, between the blackouts from the drugs they kept feeding him and the lack of windows down here in Arbitro’s dungeon… 

Everything ached, but today his chest was bothering him in particular. If he looked down, he could just about see the new nipple piercings Arbitro had adorned him with during his last visit, his nipples still a little swollen and red looking. He’d been allowed a little freedom recently, a longer chain, but today his hands were firmly cuffed to the wall. Arbitro probably didn’t want to risk him trying to take the piercings out. 

Akira gave his wrists an experimental tug; the cuffs were secure but well-padded. He had to say that for Arbitro, he never did anything that might leave any scarring he considered unsightly. Talk about a sick form of kindness…

Even so, he shuffled around, trying to find a more comfortable position. The walls were rough and cold against his back, what little clothing he did have that could have protected his abused skin had long since been shredded away. It took some time, but he eventually found a spot that seemed a bit more bearable than the rest. Just as he started to relax, there was the sound of footsteps on the stairs, not unlike a herd of elephants. Definitely not Arbitro… The door burst open to reveal Gunji, arms full of packs of solid.

“Hey, Kitty! Papa said I could come feed you today as a special treat. Isn’t that great?”

Yeah, great. It was almost a relief to see that Gunji didn’t have his partner with him and didn’t have his claws strapped to his wrists for once. Only almost – even without them, Akira was well aware that Gunji could still do a lot of damage. He seemed more preoccupied with the packs of food today though, blond hair hanging down over his eyes as he made a big deal of examining the wrappers before holding one up triumphantly and dropping the rest.

“Look, omurice! Say ahhhh…”

The wrapper fluttered to the floor as Gunji advanced on him. Akira turned his head away as Gunji tried to force a piece of solid into his mouth. Processed food was probably ok, but Akira didn’t want to risk it. Just once, he wanted to keep a clear head. If he did, maybe he could start trying to think of a way out of here. He’d never be able to refuse food if Arbitro was around, but Gunji was just dumb enough that he might be able to get away with it.

Dumb, but easily frustrated. Gunji growled and tried again, smashing the food against Akira’s cheek as he turned his head to the other side at the last second. “Damn it, Kitty, stop playing around!”

Gunji lunged forward suddenly, the zipper of his coat dragging against one of Akira’s nipples as he did so. Akira couldn’t help but wince reflexively in pain at the sensation, the pained whimper he let out attracting Gunji’s attention enough to make him drop the solid and step back. He almost looked concerned; maybe Arbitro had told him not to damage the goods?

“What’s wrong? Don’t feel good? Want me to help?”

It took Akira a moment to realise that Gunji was staring fixedly at his chest. He should have guessed that Gunji had a thing about piercings – he probably had more on his ears alone than Akira had seen in a lifetime. Damn it, now he was never going to leave. He squirmed against his bindings as Gunji advanced again.

“Wait! Don’t tou-“ 

Before Akira could fully protest, Gunji had reached out and twisted one piercing, face lighting up with childish glee. Then he twisted again. And again. Akira’s head swam with pain, but beneath it there was something else, a warmth that started spreading throughout his body, making a beeline straight for his groin. That was bad - he couldn’t get excited, he had no way of hiding it, and the last thing Gunji needed was more encouragement, but it wasn’t until Gunji stopped twisting and switched to flicking his tongue over the sensitive piercings that Akira was able to find his voice. 

“St- stop it!”

Gunji paused and cocked his head to one side. “Huh? If you don’t like it, then why’s this getting hard?

His hand strayed down Akira’s stomach, fingers trailing across the large scar Arbitro had left there, and on to Akira’s cock, giving it a tug. “Does Kitty like pain? Is that it?”

Akira shook his head hurriedly, but deep down inside he had the sick feeling that Gunji was right. He still remembered how his body had reacted when Arbitro had pierced him, the way his cock had laid hard and heavy on his stomach as the needle went through each nipple. He wanted to blame whatever cocktail of drugs Arbitro was feeding him, but… He couldn’t deny how much he’d enjoyed the experience. 

Gunji continued to torture each nipple in turn while fondling Akira’s cock, gently licking then twisting the piercing with his teeth. Akira’s breath came in ragged pants, biting his tongue to resist the urge to beg for more, for Gunji to do it harder. He couldn’t give Gunji that satisfaction, he just couldn’t.

“Does Kitty want to see something cool?”

Akira nodded, too high on the pain to fight back. There was a rustle of clothing, and then Gunji grinned and forced Akira to look down at his now exposed cock. It was great that Gunji was so proud of his own cock, really, but Akira couldn’t exactly see what was... Something caught the light and glinted as Akira turned his head. He narrowed his eyes and could see a metal stud sitting at the tip. His first thought was to how much that much that must have hurt, but at the same time… No, he shouldn’t be thinking that. 

Gunji apparently read his mind, and leaned over to whisper hotly in Akira’s ear. “If you’re good, maybe Papa will give you one like mine.”

Akira told himself that the shiver that ran through him at that thought was of revulsion. His traitorous cock didn’t agree.

True to form, Gunji took Akira’s cock into his hand alongside his own and started stroking them together enthusiastically. It hurt to begin with, Akira wasn’t sure Gunji knew how to be gentle, but the feel of the heated metal of Gunji’s piercing proved to be more arousing than Akira expected and when Gunji started twisting his hand over the head of Akira’s cock with each stroke, Akira found himself gasping. With his hands cuffed, all Akira could do was buck his hips to match every movement of Gunji’s hand. He didn’t care that Gunji was rough, his strokes clumsy as he set an uneven pace as he rubbed their cocks together. Gunji made sure that Akira could feel his piercing with every thrust, while sucking and licking at Akira’s nipples like he couldn’t get enough of them. That feel of metal rubbing against velvet skin, combined with the pain… It was all too much for Akira and he came, hating himself the whole time. Gunji was slower to finish, tugging at Akira’s cock until Akira was sure it was going to break before finally coming.

If he hadn’t been cuffed to the wall, Akira would have collapsed, his legs were shaking so much. Gunji still seemed as energetic as always, wiping come from his hands on to the wall and scooping the uneaten solid back up. He looked at it for a moment, then shoved it straight into Akira’s unresisting mouth. 

“There! Bye, Kitty, maybe I’ll come play with you again!”

Akira choked down the dry solid with a sob. Even if it didn’t turn out to be drugged, he barely had enough energy left to keep himself upright, let alone think of a way to get out. And then there was that promise of Gunji coming back… 

Akira shuddered. The worst thing was, he was almost looking forward to it.


End file.
